Complications
by DarkPrincessSorako
Summary: Soul X OC Love Story Strong Strong STRONG possibility of lemon in later chapters. Possibly several. You never know. Kaida was cast out of her aunt and uncle's home on her 13th birthday, and was forced to live on the streets of Death City. What happens when one night she gets attacked by muggers, but saved by a strange boy with white hair and a scythe blade for an arm?


**Name: Kaida Mitsukoyomi**

**Age: 13 (let's just say that Soul is 14, kay?)**

**Looks: Silver hair that reaches waist when in a high ponytail like Tsubaki's, large purple eyes that glow red when mad, pale skin from living in dark rooms, black feathered wings, about 5'1'', likes to wear dark colored clothing or camo. **

**Weapon Forms: Double-bladed sword, single katana, ninja dagger **

**Personality: Tough and independent. Very sarcastic and loves to crack inappropiate jokes. Acts like she doesn't care, but will actually do anything to protect the ones she love, which are few in number. Can actually be quite shy and self-conscious when embarrassed. **

**BackStory: She is the daughter of a fallen angel and a human. She witnessed her parents' murders at the age of four, and was raised by an abusive aunt and uncle. Ran away when she was six, but was dragged back and forced to train her weapon abilities. She hates using her weapon abilities, even though they are powerful. Her aunt and uncle recently kicked her out of her home on her 13th birthday, and is living on the streets. She only has a backpack with some crackers, an old blanket from her childhood, a few books, and a change of clothes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or anything associated with it. If I did, I wouldn't be a teenage social reject sitting at home writing fanfics, now would I? I only own Kaida Mitsukoyomi and the other characters I created in my head. **

"Hey! Girl! Get your ass back here now!"

Kaida Mitsukoyomi didn't even bother to look back. In Death City, you don't stop for nothing. She darted down an alleyway, hoping to escape her pursuer. It was about 6 o'clock at night, and she was hungry.

She hopped on top of a dumpster, her black clothes letting her flatten against the wall to remain hidden. She hoped and prayed that the shop owner wouldn't see her.

Then, everything fell apart.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Kaida felt the back of her shirt being pulled, and the next thing she knew she was on the ground of the alleyway. Above her stood two burly men. You know the kind of people I'm talking about. They like to act like they're all big and bad and tough. But in reality, they're searching for cheap thrills in unsuspecting 13-year-old girls.

"Little missy," one slurred. It was obvious they were drunk. "Don't you know it's dangerous to be walking around here at night? Are you one of them students from the Academy?"

Kaida didn't answer. She just got up and slammed her foot into the stomach of one. He went flying, and landed in a pile against the alley wall. She turned to the other one, who sneered and walked closer.

"It's a feisty one. Boys, come on out."

Out of nowhere, three more guys appeared. One of them snuck up behind her, and tugged on her high silver ponytail. She hissed and whirled around, the back of her sneaker collided with the guy's more tender region. He yelled in pain, and stumbled back. The other guys didn't even flinch. In fact, it seemed like more of them were arriving. Where the heck were they all coming from?!

Sure, if she had her nunchucks or something with her, she could take these guys down. But her backpack was hidden in that one tree in that one park on that one street. She silently cursed herself for being such an idiot. Now she was in a tight situation.

One of them pushed her down and she tried to get back up. But another sat on her knees, making her grit her teeth in pain. Another one held her arms down and a third gagged her with a cloth. She struggled, but one of them slapped her. Hard.

She was _not _going to let this happen to her. She couldn't. But there wasn't anything she could do about it. She was literally stuck. She tried to scream, but the cloth gag prevented her from making a sound. One of the freaks reached for the zipper on her black cargo pants, and she screamed. Well, she tried.

Then, all of a sudden, a flash of light appeared.

At that exact moment, one of the creepy guys punched her so hard she black out. But right before she blacked out, Kaida saw a boy a year or two older then her. He had spiky white hair, a weird bandanna, a black and yellow jacket, maroon-colored pants, and an evil smirk. But the weirdest thing about him was his red eyes and the fact that his left arm was a black and red scythe blade.

Wierd.


End file.
